Not a word
by callmeincognito
Summary: In this Multi-Chapter story Jason had just broken up with piper and Annabeth is going to confront him about what he's done, but when she gets there is that really all shes going to do? / smut
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sat waiting in the desk chair in Jason's cabin. She was furious, no, furious didn't begin to describe what she felt. How could Jason break up with Piper? And at that not even give her a decent explanation to why he broke their relationship, just 'it wasn't her fault, it was his.' Gods, he pissed her off so much; she could barely sit in his cabin now without wanting to destroy everything in sight. Speak of the devil, there he was; just as Annabeth started to tap her finger on the desk becoming impatient, the blonde superman himself walked in. He was dripping sweat...in an kind of attractive way, Annabeth thought. No, no he's not, he broke up with your best friend and you're here to set him straight on it, she corrected herself. As he closed the door, Jason turned to see Annabeth with a scowl on her face and her fingers tapping the desk so intensely she might break it. He blinked a few times to makes sure he was seeing things correctly then rolled his eyes, preparing for the speech that was coming. "Oh let me guess, 'how could you do this to piper! you jerk! and then give her a stupid reason, i can't believe you!'" he said mocking Annabeth's voice. Annabeth shot up, now about to explode with rage, "You know wh-" but before she could finish Jason turned his back and took off his shirt, heading for the bathroom. Had he always looked that good without a shirt on? No, Annabeth once again mentally slapped herself, stay focused, she thought. "Yeah?" Jason said raising his eyebrow, now fully annoyed and wanting to be left alone. "You're a real ass, you know that Jason? Don't sit here and act annoyed with me!" She shot up and headed for the bathroom. "I don't understand what else you want me to do," Jason said throwing a towel over his shoulder and now turning to face Annabeth heading in his direction. "Apologize to her? Beg her for forgiveness?" He once again rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She pounded her palms against his chest now angered that he kept shutting her down before she had a chance to speak. But he had a point, what would he do? The damage was already done. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them off of him, holding them in front of her. "One, i think you're forgetting that this is my cabin and you were the one who came in here angry. Two, if you would like to get physical i could find more than one way to take you down in a matter of seconds." he could now feel pure frustration bubbling deep inside him, why wouldn't she just give up? "Don't touch me!" Annabeth yelled, ready to fight Jason in that very second. She pulled her wrists away and hit the boy once more, "You're fucking unbelievable." Annabeth walked out of the cabin and slammed the door behind her heading to her cabin to calm down.

It had been a few hours now since the incident in Jason's cabin had happened, and Annabeth couldn't believe she let her anger get the best of her like that. She was absolutely embarrassed and couldn't stop shaking. She knew she needed to go and apologize to Jason, but she was just too afraid, she felt like a complete fool. "Is something bothering you?" asked Stephen, one of her brothers in the Athena cabin. "No," she said firmly, but then realized her tone was too harsh when he stepped back a little. "I-i'm sorry,but yeah everything's okay, if it wasn't i would tell you." The boy nodded his head, "Nothing with Percy or anything?" he whispered. Annabeth shook her head confirming once again that everything was okay.

After an hour of reading up on America's first Serial killers (her dad had gotten her it as one of the gifts for her birthday, and so far she was actually enjoying it.), she decided to stuff the book under her pillow and go check up on Piper before it had gotten any later. Avoiding Jason's cabin, she walked around the oak tree to her left and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. When arriving in the cabin she noticed most of the people were gone except a few. Which of course was not an odd thing considering that before curfew at nine, everyone had a couple hours after dinner to go hang out with friends, or play games, or whatever really. But at this particular time in the Aphrodite cabin, only four people were in tact. Hannah, who was actually quite nice, Katelyn, who was very pretty (well, they were all pretty.) but shy, Jacqueline, who honestly was kind of just there, and Piper. Poor Piper was facing the wall, buried in her blankets, silently still sobbing her eyes out. This was the third time that Annabeth had seen her today: morning, noon, and now. She was still as she was this morning, which was not good at all considering that she had not gotten up to drink or eat anything. "Hannah," Annabeth said turning towards the three girls talking on the bed in the other corner of the room, "Could you guys give us a minute?" Without proceeding to ask why, the three girls nodded and headed outside. When they were gone and the door was shut Piper now began to cry out loud, now longer trying to hide her sobs. Annabeth rushed to Piper's side, pulling the girl up by her arms and wiping the tears from her face. "Piper," Annabeth started with a gentle tone in her voice. She knew her friend was hurting, and she couldn't possibly imagine what it felt like to have her heart broken and not know why, but she had to do her best to help piper get through this. "Piper, you have to listen to me okay? You need to get something to eat and drink. I bet if we go down to the dining pavilion they'll still have a few apples or oranges left out, and we can get you something to drink okay? I wish you would have listened to me when i told you, you needed to show up for lunch." But As Annabeth did her best to pull Piper up without being to aggressive, Piper wouldn't budge even if someone had paid her a million dollars. "Okay, well if you're not going to get up to eat at least talk to me to show me that i can go back to my cabin and know you're okay." Annabeth looked at Piper as she pulled her hand away to wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm okay. I just need a few days to cry it out and then i'll be alright. Please, don't worry about me." Piper let out a sigh and looked into Annabeth's eyes, trying to let the girl know she just needed to battle this alone. "fine," Annabeth finally agreed, "But i'll be back to make sure you eat tomorrow." Piper simply nodded and laid back down, closing her eyes to rest.

Annabeth decided that now was the time to go and Apologize to Jason. When exiting the Aphrodite cabin she took a breath and slowly started toward the Zeus cabin. As she rose her hand to knock on the door, she started shaking again. Come on Annabeth, you're just going in to say you're sorry, your emotions got the best of you and then you're going to go see Percy, she thought.( When she left Jason's cabin earlier that day she went for a walk, and by the time she was done, dinner had started. She hugged and kissed Percy, and when dinner was done she said that she was going to go read for a while, and Percy informed Annabeth that he would be playing football with the Stolls and a few other campers. The two one more time, kissed and hugged, and set their separate ways.) Why was she so nervous? She shook her head and proceeded to knock, biting the inside of her cheek in neurotic anticipation.

When the door opened, Jason immediately shut it when he saw it was Annabeth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to not get frustrated at the blonde. "Jason, i'm sorry, can i please just talk to you for a minute?" She genuinely asked this time. Jason opened the door again, his expression a little kinder this time. He sighed and opened the door, gesturing for Annabeth to come in. The blonde silently closed the door, running his fingers through his hair and turning toward Annabeth who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Do you mind if i-" But he shook his head and sat on the other end at the edge of the bed, "It's fine." The two sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. Annabeth began to open her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry about earlier, yes i was frustrated and angry, but i should have acted the way i did. I cant believe i-" Jason cut her off once more, already knowing where this conversation was headed. "Annabeth, it's fine you don't have to apologize." The way he said her name sent shivers down her back. In a bad kind of way of course… right? "Jason, please just let me do this, i need to apologize okay?" Annabeth now turned to face Jason. Their eyes locked for a second, and a silent communication went on between the two for a moment. "I...i just, i'm sorry, alright?" Annabeth had run out of things to say, which was honestly quite odd for her."It's fine." he said and turned his head back around, breaking their stare. Annabeth did something completely risky, she stood up and sat next to Jason. He glanced over at her, giving her a confused. "Has anyone asked you what your side of the story was?" she asked looking down at the floor. "No, i guess not," he said looking up at the wall, "But that doesn't mean i want to talk about it." Another moment of silence passed before it happened. The two turned to each other, both looking into each other eyes. In that moment, everything froze; and Annabeth had finally realized what Piper saw in Jason, how he could look at you and make you melt in a matter in a seconds. His eyes told stories, only the oldest souls would know, and his eyes showed a sadness that made you just want to...kiss him. And in that moment Jason had finally saw what Percy saw in Annabeth; how her eyes never ended and they kept you hypnotized, how her cheekbones framed her face so well so that you could cup your hands right in the hollows of them, and how her lips were so perfect you could have just...kissed them.

The two leaned in, each closing their eyes and daring not to take a breath. Jason placed his hands on Annabeth's cheek, and then their lips connected. It was a new sensation for both of them, feeling someone else's lips against theirs. Their kiss started off as you would explore a new place, slow and gentle, but as time went on, relaxed and steady. Eventually hands began to explore new places; Jason leaving one hand on Annabeth's cheek, and the other resting on her hip. As for Annabeth, with one hand placed on Jason's shoulder and the other on the base of his neck, playing with the hair above her fingertips, Annabeth had lost all her common sense and was focused on Jason's lips. She knew in the back of her mind this was wrong in every way possible, there would never be a way to explain this, but she could care less at this point in time. Jason on the other hand, he knew as well that this was wrong, and that he was kissing his best friends girlfriend, what the hell was wrong with him? But at the same time he couldn't stop himself, there was something about her that made him lose all self control. Just earlier he was completely furious with this girl, and now he couldn't get enough of her. Annabeth pulled away, but just barely so that she could still feel his breath against hers. "I-i should be going…" She said softly. It took almost everything in her to say that, she honestly did not want to go, she really didn't, but she had to, her cabin-mates would eventually start looking for her and then what? Gods she couldn't imagine what would happen if someone found her here in Jason's cabin like...this. Jason didn't know whether to let her go or ask her to stay, so he compromised. "Five more minutes?"he asked, once more looking into her eyes. Annabeth knew she shouldn't stay, because if she did she wouldn't want to leave. Jason moved his thumbs a little, rubbing Annabeth's hipbones. Her breath hitched a little, and she closed her eyes, "Okay."

Once again their lips met, and each was unable to think about anything except for one another. Becoming braver, Annabeth took her hand and dipped her hand slightly under the top of Jason's shirt, running her hands across his smooth, muscular shoulder blades. Smiling in their kiss, Jason sneaked his thumb and index under the bottom of Annabeth's shirt; with his index finger he held the back of her hips in place as he took his thumb and once again rubbed into her soft smooth skin, making her gasp in pleasure. Jason took the opportunity and snuck his tongue into her mouth, dancing and flickering it with hers, showing her just how good it could be. "J-jason i sh-hould be going." but he simply ignored her request and continued on making her putty in his hands. He honestly would have stopped and let her go, but her sharp breaths and gasps were turning him on more than they should have. He broke their kiss and made his way down her cheek, to her jawline, and down from there. When he reached the top hem of her t-shirt he directed his kisses to the middle of her chest, trailing them down everywhere that had her breathing heavy.

By this time she was now laid down on the bed, with her shoes (and socks) kicked off and Jason had made his way down to the bottom of her t-shirt. He was now making another trip up her body with his tortuous kisses, but this time instead of on the fabric of her shirt, it was now her skin, sending chills up and down her whole body. She seriously needed to go now, she could tell that it was now dark outside and if she didn't get back soon people would begin to talk, but gods this felt so good. With him now between her legs, he slid his hands up her sides, painfully slow, and began to pull her shirt off her body. This was the first time anyone had ever seen her shirtless, not even Percy had seen her this way, and it felt morbidly wrong, but she just couldn't stop. They locked eyes again, and then the devil continued his work. Jason placed a kiss on each of her breast, and then began to work his way down once more. When he reach the hem of her shorts he began to cover every inch of skin in sight with his lips, causing Annabeth to become frustrated and her entrance throbbing and wanting attention. "Jason…i-i need to go." he stopped his torment, and looked up at Annabeth. He placed one last kiss on the fabric of her shorts just where she wanted it, and after that she was at the point of no return, and he knew it to. "Alright." He said standing up and throwing his shirt on the floor, heading to the other side of the room. Alright?! that's all he had to say?! "No, Jason i'm sorry, please, please come back, please don't leave me like this." she was now practically begging the boy with everything she had in her, if she went back like this she would be a wreck, now able to focus on anything but Jason. "But i thought you had to go?" he said innocently. "Jason please don't do this, please, please." She was so sexually frustrated that she wanted him that very second. Jason smirked, full well knowing that there was no chance she was leaving now. He once again found his place between her legs and worked his way from the inside of her knee up to her thighs. All Annabeth could think was stop, but she couldn't do it. She meant for her first time to be with Percy. Not the boy who dumped her best friend for unknown reasons. As his hands glided along her thighs he worked his way up to the button on her shorts, pulling her hips up along with the fabric of the jeans. When unbuttoned, he proceeded to pull her jeans off her legs, leaving her in nothing but her dark blue underwear and gray bra, holding up her beautiful perky, breasts. Moving himself up to undo her bra, his hard cock rubbed against her aching wet entrance and she moaned out, and quiet as she possibly could, gripping the blankets in her fingers. He continued this motion leaning down to unhook her bra, This was killing him and he could feel himself growing harder faster. When he leaned down, Annabeth latched onto his shoulders and buried her head into his chest, moaning out in pleasure. As Annabeth arched her back, the blue eye'd boy dipped his hands under Annabeth's back and began to unhook her bra. After a few tries, of course, he eventually got it and he groaned as her warm breasts rubbed against his chest. This was so much more than either of them had done, Annabeth especially, but they loved it so much. Annabeth slid one of her hands down Jason's back and down to the waistband of his basketball shorts, pulling them down as best she could while still holding on to him with her other hand. But eventually, with the help of Jason, she got them off and now the only thing separating them were his boxers and her underwear. Jason pulled Annabeth's hand off his shoulder, placing her down on the bed, he worked his way down once more, this time placing kisses on her nipples making her shiver in anticipation.

When he was once again down at her waist, he dipped his head down and kissed every inch of her underwear making sure to leave no spot untouched. She covered her mouth and moaned out, tilting her head back. Jason worked his way back up to the band of her underwear, grabbing it and pulling her underwear down slowly with his teeth. As he threw her underwear on the floor, he smiled down at her naked body, gods she was absolutely beautiful. And then he went to work; he bent his head down and pushed his tongue into her dripping wet folds, and this time Annabeth moaned out, filling the whole cabin with her cries of pleasure, and she didn't care how loud she was or who walked in. Jason pulled his tongue out as he began to kiss along her folds, "shh." he cooed. She began to breath heavy, thrusting her hips up and running her fingers through her hair in frustration. After about thirty seconds of his distressing work she was ready to cry from how badly she needed him. "Please, please Jason." Annabeth cried out, raking the bed with her nails in frustration. After a few seconds of hearing her plead and beg he finally gave in and plunged inside her once more making her whimper and bite her tongue, trying not to scream out again. But when she could feel herself building up something in the pits of her stomach her had never felt before, something almost so pleasurable it hurt, he stopped. She looked down at him, ready to protest, but he brought his finger to his lips, shushing her before she could argue and beg him to continue. He pulled down his boxers and exposed all eight inches of his beautiful, glorious cock. Was it supposed to be that big? Gods of Olympus he was beautiful; the only light radiating in the room was a small lamp in the corner, and it was far past dark outside, so the only thing Annabeth could really see for sure was Jason's face, but honestly that's all he needed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with a tone Annabeth had never heard before. It was so gentle and calming that she wasn't sure she could ever get it out of her mind. She held her breath and nodded her head slowly, preparing for what was her head.

Now Annabeth had been bitten by many things, had her fair share of poison plant rashes, and even broken a bone; but this was by far the worst pain she had ever felt. When Jason thrusted into her she opened her mouth to scream, but before she could he connected his lips with hers, blocking out the sound. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, and felt a few tears go down her cheek. When he pulled out she could feel the blood running down her thighs, and it scared her a little bit, but she closed her eyes and let a few more tears run down her cheek while she gritted her teeth and breath heavily into Jason's chest. He too could feel the blood on him, and he did his best not to gag. "Annabeth, listen to me, the worst parts over, okay?" he couldn't do much but stay still while she dug her nails into him and worked through the pain. "Speak for yourself." She said through closed eyes and gritted teeth. "I'm going to go in once more, alright?" She answered by breathing out into his chest, and he waited a few seconds, then continued. He started slow, groaning and how tight she was, waiting for her to get comfortable; and then he went a little faster, hearing Annabeth moan with every thrust he took. Eventually she could feel the pleasurable pit forming in her stomach again. "J-jason I'm g-" but before she could get the words out she moaned again, covering herself, and jason in a pool of white liquid. As she screamed, coming down from her high Jason pulled out and moaned as he came, once again covering the bed with another shower of white liquid. The two froze for a moment, looking into each others eyes, just now realizing what they had done. Jason fell on the bed next to Annabeth, painting along with her. "I need to go." And this time there was no protest from either blonde. Annabeth threw on her clothes and ran back to her cabin faster than she had ever ran before; one, because the harpies were chasing her, and two, well she didn't really have a two she just didn't need to get caught with sex hair and an exhausted body and then someone asking her what she had been doing. When she arrived in her cabin everyone was asleep, and if they weren't then they were at least pretending. She closed the door behind her and collapsed into her bed, breathing hard and scared.

what the fuck did she do?


	2. Chapter 2

(okay so yeah not sure if I'll upload everyday, but more than likely i will because i have no life. um yeah okay enjoy.)

The next morning was one of the worst in her entire life. Annabeth woke up somewhere around seven. Her head was pounding in pain, and her body ached for obvious reasons; what the hell happened last night? Oh right, she fucked her boyfriends best friend. Gods how could she have been so stupid? She pulled her arms around her legs, afraid to move them from the position they were in. If they hurt now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she even moved an inch. Annabeth felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw Jennifer, one of her sisters. Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, her eyebrows furrowed and her expression worried. "Annabeth...is everything okay with you lately? You seemed a bit off yesterday… and you showed up pretty late last night." Shit. Annabeth knew this would happen, she just knew it. Annabeth quickly racked her brain for a reasonable excuse to the situation, "I just went for a walk, and then stayed out later than planned. I'm fine, trust me." Annabeth gave her best smile, and she knew it worked because instantly Jennifer's face lit up with a smile. "Okay, i just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know people are talking about how they thought they heard a girl moaning or something like that from Jason's cabin last night. Some people were saying it was you because of how you came in late, but that's ridiculous. You're dating Percy, you would never in a million years cheat on him. Plus even if you did, he just broke up with your best friend; what kind of Person has sex with the boy that just broke up with their best friend? Plus, he's your boyfriends best friend so im completely sure it's not you. That's not even like you, i wonder why people would even make you a possibility." the girl shrugged her shoulders, and Annabeth did the same, saying how ridiculous it was for people to even accuse her of such a thing. Once Jennifer had left, Annabeth began to shake; she needed to tell Percy. She hadn't even seen his face yet and the guilt was eating her away. After a few minutes of thinking it over she decided that the best thing would be to talk it over with Jason and then inform Percy.

Annabeth decided to skip breakfast, getting an hour more of sleep and even having time to take a walk after she showered. Once breakfast was over at nine-fifteen, she headed over to Jason's cabin, knowing that he didn't have canoeing until ten because he was in the 'C' class for canoeing. When at the door, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her; she didn't need anyone else spreading more rumors about her and Jason's affair. When the door opened the face she knew all too well was on the other end smiling, but she was not. He opened the door inviting her in, and she did indeed step in, but this time she stood her ground, not daring to step one foot toward the bed. Jason closed the door behind Annabeth, and continued to tidy up his cabin just as he was before. "You know," Jason started, picking up a shirt and throwing it in a pile in the corner. "You should really go talk to Percy, he thinks you're mad at him; or something like that." Was he really acting as if nothing happened, Annabeth thought. She could feel herself becoming angry, but she pushed it aside, trying to keep her cool. "So that's it? that's all you have to say?" Annabeth asked, now crossing her arms on her chest. Jason continued cleaning, putting things in their right place, and moving clothes around. "Yes Princess, what else would you like me to do? Yes, we had sex last night. Yes, i fucked my best friends girlfriend. But it's already done and there's nothing i can do. Besides, i don't see how you're standing high and mighty on your throne. You, willingly to add, had sex with your best friend's ex-boyfriend and your boyfriends best friend; so you're right down in the dirt with me." Annabeth was now pissed; and Jason knew it. When she didn't have an response to come back with, or something that proved her right she instantly became frustrated. Annabeth loved being right, and that was that. She turned around, now closing her eyes.

She focused on what she came here for, and began to speak. "I'm telling Percy." The words echoed through the room as a glass vase shattering would. Jason immediately dropped everything that was in his hands, running over to Annabeth; he turned the girl around, pushing her up against the wall harder than intended. "You wouldn't dare." Jason said with so much anger it almost scared Annabeth. "Try me." She said with all the hate she could pull from inside her. "Okay, go tell your boyfriend what happened last night; and as you sit and cry, apologizing for what happened and saying that it didn't mean anything, he'll forgive every word that comes from your lips. You know why? Because you've trained him that well Annabeth, and you've got him on your leash so tight, that if you told him you shit rainbows he would believe you. And what do you expect me to do when he comes barging in my cabin ready to take my head and mound it on his wall? Because you know what I'll do? He'll come in here pissed and yelling, asking 'how could i do this' and all his other questions. And you know what I'll tell him? I'll tell him how it felt when i placed my lips on your soft, little nipples, and how it felt when they were pressed up against my body last night. I'll tell him how it felt when your nails were digging into my back as you begged for me to fuck you right then and there. I'll tell him how tight that little we-" But before Jason could finish, Annabeth managed to get one of her hands out of his grip and slapped him before he could even finish. "You're a fucking dick! you know that Jason? I can't believe i ever let you even touch me! You're u-" but before she could finish their lips were locked again.

This time, there was no slow gentle start; they crashed their lips into each other, not ever getting enough of one another. Annabeth's hands were now laced with Jason's, pinned up against the wall. He parted his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck; biting and sucking on every piece of skin in sight. She was going to kill him. As he bit and sucked, she worked her way, once again, out of his grip and laced her fingers around his neck; digging her nails into Jason so deeply, for a second she thought she broke skin. Everything about this about this boy turned her on; how aggressive he was with her, how he wasn't afraid to challenge her, and how knew just what to do that kept her begging for more. Annabeth began to pull Jason's shirt from his body, and he complied with her needs; not knowing what was ahead. Annabeth was fully aware that her neck would be covered in dark purple hickeys for the next week, so she did something that would cause just as much of an inconvenience for Jason. Once his shirt was off, she draped her arms as far as she could down his back, dug her nails in, and raked them up his back; causing the boy to grimace in pain. "You're going to pay for that." He growled, pressing her harder against the wall. Annabeth again, began to run her nails up and down the boys back, ignoring his threats. Without her consent, Jason dug his hands under Annabeth's shirt and pulled it off her body, throwing it carelessly behind him. He now worked his way down to her bra, and with countless tries, he finally succeeded, also throwing the piece of clothing behind him. With every inch of her neck and chest covered in his kisses, he worked his way down to her breast. When dragging his lips along the soft, smooth, skin of her breast he began to bite and nip every so often, causing the girl to moan out in pleasurable pain. "Gods, i hate you so much." Annabeth hissed in between her moans. Jason smirked against her stomach, "No you don't." He laced kisses around her hips, making Annabeth's breathing go uneven; and before either of them knew it, they were both naked with Jason's erection rubbing against Annabeth's thigh. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up; realizing what Jason was doing, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and swung her legs around his waist.

As Jason thrusted into Annabeth, she let out another moan, filling the cabin with her voice. She was still awfully sore, but gods, it still felt so good. Just as Jason pulled his hips back to thrust into Annabeth once again, a knock came from the door. Jason pulled his hand over Annabeth's mouth to keep her sharp breaths from being heard. "Yeah?" Jason called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Dude," The voice belonged to Travis, shit. "What's with all the noise? People can hear you." he asked from the other end. "Ugh, sorry, i was just moving a few things around and then some books fell off the shelves, no big deal." he said glancing around the room. "Uh, okay. Anyway, have you seen Annabeth? No one can find her anywhere and Percy's getting kind of worried because she hasn't talked to him since yesterday. Someone said they thought they saw her heading in this direction, but i don't see her anywhere." Jason glanced down at the blonde girl pressed up against the wall, his hand was still up against her mouth, so all she could do was shake her head and widen her eyes. "No, i haven't seen her since yesterday either; But i'll make sure to keep it do-" Taking this as her opportunity, Annabeth bit down on Jason's hand causing him to pull away and laced her fingers through his hair; pulling his head back and sucked on the first piece of skin she could get her mouth on. Jason grit his teeth and continued his sentence, "down, i'll keep it down." Jason could feel the laughter coming from Annabeth by the vibrations radiating from her lips. "Okay." Travis simply said and walked away. When Jason was sure that Travis was gone, He cupped his hands under Annabeth's ass and walked over to the bed with her. Once there, he threw her down and thrusted into her harder than he had ever before, causing her to arch her back and scream into Jason's shoulder. Annabeth once again brought her arms around Jason's shoulders and dug her nails in. He groaned and took a fist full on Annabeth's hair into his hands; aggressively, he pulled her head back by her hair and connected their lips again as he pounded into her.

It wasn't long before Annabeth could feel herself building up again, and she was soon covered in that familiar pool of white liquid. As Jason continued to thrust into her,he soon after to too pulled out, and covered her with another shower of white liquid. When Jason collapsed on her body, she closed her eyes and set her hand on his shoulders. "I need to go, if i don't they'll start suspecting things." Jason began to prop himself up his elbows before Annabeth began to protest, "Please, just one more minute." He scowled at first and then gave in to her request, laying back down. When running her hand across his shoulder once more, she felt a warm liquid come across her finger tips. "Are you bleeding?" Annabeth asked pulling her hand up to examine what she had came in contact with. And blood it was indeed; had she really scratched him that badly? "Well of course it's blood, i would be surprised if it wasn't, you just about pulled the skin off my back." Jason said with the slightest bit of humor in his tone. She would have smiled, but honestly kind of felt bad for what she had done. Yeah, sure she wanted to leave a few marks on him, but not rough enough to make him bleed. "Come on, we've got to get ready."

Jason once again propped himself up on his elbows, and as did Annabeth. As the blonde superman stood up, Annabeth watched as he walked away, and examined every inch of him. He was absolutely perfect. Well…except for the gigantic red marks on his back, actually that made him even better. Annabeth followed not to far behind, collecting her clothes from the floor and placing them back on herself. Once dressed, she noticed that the only thing Jason had on were his shorts, and that his shirt was still off. He was still trying to figure out a way to get the blood off the back of him within a matter of about three minutes. Walking over to the bathroom, Annabeth picked up a towel and began to pat along Jason's back, wiping the blood away. "Thank you." he said looking at her from the mirror. "You're welcome." she answered back quietly, rubbing her fingertips lightly along the wounds. Jason threw his shirt over his head and began to walk toward the door, "Don't leave until a few minutes, and make sure no ones around." Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid, you know." Jason gave Annabeth a playful smile and closed the door behind him, leaving the cabin empty with just Annabeth.

After about three minutes of sitting in silence, Annabeth stood up to check that no one was around. When walking up to the window, she slid her fingers under the blinds and lifted one gently. To her surprise, she saw a pile of light brown hair moving slightly. Immediately, Annabeth removed her hand. Were they standing outside the cabin the entire time? She pressed her ear to the walls, to see if she could catch anything that was being said. "I...furniture moans." the mystery voice argued. Most of what she could hear was only mumbling, muffled by the walls, but she could tell that there was definitely someone else, and it was a girl. "Okay... but who...Annabeth?" the other feminine voice questioned. The rest of the conversation Annabeth couldn't make out except for the obvious, "Cheating" and "Jason". When she heard the voices stop for about a solid two minutes, Annabeth decided to take another chance, and looked once more. She couldn't see anyone within where she was at, so she decided to take the risk and try to leave. When she cracked opened the door, there we're a few people around, but none paying attention to her, so she took the risk and stepped out. But everyone carried on as usual, not paying any attention to her. When people started to notice her they waved and smiled, but she could see clearly that the minute she walked away they would talk about her. When she ran into Percy and Adam, a boy from the Apollo cabin. Percy's face lit up with a smile and he took Annabeth into his arms. "Hey wise girl! where have you bee- is that a hickey?" Percy's smile immediately faded and his expression became unreadable. Anger, hurt, fear? Annabeth couldn't tell. Adam had now given Percy a slap on the shoulder and awkwardly walked away. "What?" she said trying to look down at her neck. "Oh, no i was at the hill and on my way down i tripped on my foot and i guess some dirt stuck on me, explains why my hair looks crazy." She once again gave her best smile and laughed a little. "Oh...alright. Do you want to go for a walk?" Percy asked smiling. Annabeth felt sick to her stomach now; she couldn't believe she had just lied right to her boyfriends face and he didn't even question her. Was Jason right? "I have sword training, but remind me later and sure." she continued to smile placing a kiss on her boyfriends cheek. The couple hugged, nodded, and headed their separate ways

This boy was going to be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay skip down if you don't care and just want to read but ill explain why i haven't posted in so long if you're wondering. So, a lot has happened, along with school, homework every night and just a spiral of bad events i haven't had much time to upload. I know some of the events in this chapter are way out of date, but just trust me ill get it all caught up. though i know i should have time at least on my weekends, i just never got to it. This last week i've been sick with the flu and my great-grandfather has just passed away. i haven't been to school in almost two weeks now and things have just been crazy. And ill admit myself this chapter is not that great, its 11:23pm on a tuesday, and i'm attempting to write chapter four on very little sleep and much stress. As i previously stated its not much, but something to somewhat hold you over. Hope i can deliver this next chapter with great satisfaction and events. Okay, ill shut up now so you can read. love you all, and hope youre having an amazing week.)

Annabeth did indeed have sword training; but she had bigger things to worry about right now. Jason was all her mind consisted of at this moment, which was beginning to get quite unhealthy. Yes, it was no secret she had sex with the boy, well at least to her; but nevertheless it needed to stop. Deciding it was for the best, Annabeth headed to the woods for a walk to sit and think about things. The obvious was there; it was just the hidden mystery of why this boy was such a weakness. Was it the challenge for dominance and control, or the way he tested her in everything she did? The possibilities were endless, no starting or end point.

There was no point in stressing over Jason. With Halloween coming quicker than ever there were only 6 days left to plan the Halloween party left; which meant less Jason, and more time focused on planning. "This is ridiculous", Annabeth thought to herself. "I can't believe he just broke up with my best friend and we…" she couldn't finish the though without cringing. As she let out another frustrated sigh, she heard the familiar crunching of a leaf, under a moist shoe behind her. "Hello?" Annabeth asked hastily, afraid she might have mumbled some of her thoughts aloud. "Annabeth?" Asked a familiar voice. Annabeth turned around and was reunited with piper, her face lighting up with a grin. "Piper! what are you doing out here?", Piper turned and made her way to Annabeth, smiling, then furrowing her eyebrows, "is everything okay?" she asked with a reflecting frown on her face, "you seem upset." The blonde placed her index finger on her mouth and looked down," Of course," Annabeth said instantly looking back up and smiling, "No reason not to be, right?" Piper tilted her head ever so slightly, and then looked Annabeth up and down for a second, as if seeing her for the first time. "Right...Well i have to go canoeing, ill see you later." And with that piper turned and made her way toward the lake.

It was obvious Piper knew what was going on. Or did she? The paranoia was eating Annabeth alive and she couldn't handle it. It was now about 9:46 pm and most people had headed back to their cabin to sleep, everyone but Annabeth that is. She sat frowning, the wind rustling her hair, while sending shivers down her spine all at the same time. It didn't seem like much at the time, telling a simple lie to cover up the obvious scar; but as each moment went by the scar grew bigger and bigger on her soul, and eventually the lie would not be enough to cover the damage. But all she could see were his hands, hear his voice, and eventually, she was drowning in a sea of his eyes. Blue was what she saw, not the green she knew,

blue,

_blue_

**_blue_**

was what consisted her thoughts. And eventually her legs began to move, making their way toward the bed she knew all to well. The sound of his breaths filler her mind, and she could feel his hands moving up, and down, creating and cascading along her sides. Eventually her hands met with the wooden door that belonged to him; and once again she was waiting in the same chair that started it all.

A bottle sat in the corner of the desk, no name, no owner, just alone; waiting to be claimed by the next pair of lips that dared to fall into a state of complete and utter numbness. She opened, and swallowed; grunting at the bitter clear liquid, but soon continuing to drink, unaware of the mistake to come. Hands met with the tie holding her loose blonde curls, and then pulled away having her hair fall along her sunken shoulders. Tears began to fall, and soon, so did her hopes. Silence fell for a time, and then from the door came a blonde, unaware of the trouble to come.

Jason turned a second later, his eyes filled with horror and worry. He grabbed the bottle, releasing it from the hands tightly gripped around it. He pulled Annabeth away, and set her on the bed, brushing the hair and tears from her face. "Annabeth, what the fuck is your problem?" But no response came from the blonde girl, only tears and heavy breathing poured out. She tried the best she could to form sentences over her tears, but only "I-I," and "i'm sorry, i'm sorry," was the only thing Jason could manage to translate.

After minutes of wiping her childish sobs and trying to understand the issue, Jason realized the only way he was going to get an answer was if he stopped babying Annabeth and walked away. And that's what he did, he stood up and walked away, and she began to cry twice as hard, standing and running to him; trying to find comfort in what she didn't have. Quite honestly, she was beginning to annoy him, "Annabeth," Jason started turning toward the girl and looking down. "Stop crying." And she didn't. She kept crying until her throat was swollen with pain and drunken sobs. "Annabeth, i will leave if you don't stop crying." So she obeyed, and began to take deep breaths. "Now," Jason said, placing a gentle kiss on Annabeth's forehead, "tell me whats wrong."

She closed her eyes, trying to put into words what she didn't know how to. She wanted him, she wanted him more than anything, she wanted more to drink, to forget her selfish worries. But she knew in the state she was in Jason wouldn't even think about touching her. She wanted him to place his hands upon her hips, and find what had started to become his. For his lips to meet hers, and interlock staying there, until she stopped breathing. She was ashamed in every way possible, this was a mistake, a horrible, awful mistake.

"you." Annabeth replied half-smiling. "Annabeth you're not making any sense." was all Jason could say. But Annabeth was now all smiles, lost in the eternal laughs that ran through her head. She walked over to the desk once more and downed the rest of what she could before Jason grabbed the bottle once more from her grip. "Annabeth, you're drunk, out of your mind and reek of alcohol, stop." More smiles and laughs was all that was replied from the gray eyed girl, and she tilted her head up, smiling at the scowling figure above her. "Actually.." She slurred through her giggles, "I'm okay." But by this time Jason had lost all patience and let go of Annabeth, leaving her to fall back on his bed. "Jason wait," Annabeth said trying to regain her composure. She stood, uneasy at first, but then fully in control of her actions, "I'm sorry," She placed a hand along his chest and began to trail it down. "I-i promise I'll stop, please just stay."

it took time,

at first there was silence, each one of them frustrated and upset, but then eyes met, and so did lips. The taste of alcohol was exchanged, and hearts beat at the same rate of anticipation. His hands started on her cheeks, and then progressed down as their kiss deepened. Annabeth's hands took a different route this time instead of their usual routine. Gently, she placed one hand on Jason's arm; trailing her nails down each muscle and vain she came in contact with. Every instinct and habit she had, was discarded with her every movement under his control. In this situation there were no words, no fight, no competition, or anything; besides pure and utter silence.

Her mind was clouded by alcohol, and her actions were influenced by lust. She dearly wanted so many things, she wanted to be loved by both, but deep in her soul she knew that both would never love her. She _wanted_ for him to say how much he adored her, and pleasure her in more ways then one. She _wanted_ for him to never stop, to tell her how no one compared to her; and that she filled him like no one else. but most of all, she _needed_ him to say

stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Grace was respected; He was who you saw when you though of suit and tie. Jason Grace was an accountable thought of the hard-working american man. Jason Grace was courteous; kind, affable, and civil. Jason Grace was a noble soul who embodied what we all strived and dreamed to be. Though in all of us and apart of what we dream to be there comes a downfall that breaks the barrier of hopes; and among others, this was no exception. Jason Grace, was Jason Grace.

"How about pumpkin decorations hanging?" Annabeth asked, seeking any type of suggestion. Percy continued to think, afraid that under the stress she was in, if Percy gave the wrong answer, Annabeth might get upset. "I think whatever you decide will be great, love." Percy replied while running his thumb over Annabeth's palm. She smiled, and then let out a small sigh. "Well, I guess it'll have to be okay." The blonde placed the pencil within her fingers and began to make note of what else needed to be done. "I was thinking," Percy started lifting his brow a little, staring at the way Annabeth wrote. "I Had something in mind, and i was- well, if you're not busy i- well if you could maybe stop by my cabin later because i-" Percy's words were jumbled and messy, struggling to find a way to convince Annabeth to say yes without giving to much away. The thought was simple; she'd smile and say "of course!" but getting it out was the struggle. "Yea, ill come by; but is everything okay?" She cooed with a hum and melody, reminding Percy why he loved her so much."Everything's fine, i just, i don't know." He smiled and chuckled to assure her everything was okay, but something seemed off, different even. He wasn't the usual Percy she knew who was giggles and smiles; his soul was distant, and his eyes didn't glow as brightly. His voice didn't flow as smoothly as the gentle ocean waves she knew; instead it rocked back and forth, and crashed upon itself, urging for the destruction of all around. "Okay." Was the most Annabeth could say while smiling through confusion.

"Annabeth whats wrong?" Jason asked while she sat limp in his desk chair. Her fingers found their way to a pen and paper as she began to scribble around, drawing coils that represented what she felt. "It's just," There wasn't anything she felt she could say that wouldn't seem like a petty issue. "It's nothing honestly, I'm just stressed over nothing, just thinking about the party tomorrow night and last minute things that need to be done." Behind her, Annabeth felt a pair of warm lips connect with the crook of her neck. Not a second too soon a pair of firm hands set themselves on her shoulders and slid the ends of her sweater down to the upper-most part of her arms, exposing her chest and shoulders to the world. Not a second to soon, the pair of lips made their way to the back of her neck, placing kisses along each spinal bone that stuck out. From there no time was wasted, and the lips made their way to her collar bones while an unknown force slowly turned her toward Jason, who was on his knees. While she was still turned slightly away from him, Jason took his time making sure he left no part of her shoulders un-touched. On each and every piece of skin he left kisses and tiny bites, claiming her as his. "Feeling better now Princess?"

_**princess**_

The words rolled off his tongue as if he has practiced it a million times. Since when were nicknames established? Even more important when was _princess _established. Was it something that was in the moment, or was it something Jason was trying. Maybe it was a kink? Whatever the hell it was, Annabeth was totally and completely lost. Annabeth swallowed roughly, and did her best to imagine the words has just been her own name. "A little bit." She half-smiled with a nervous aroma. Jason himself was slightly uneasy; '_princess'_ where had that even come from? Certainly not him, it was like someone had stepped into his body and chosen to pick those exact words. "Good." Jason said while standing up and placing a single kiss on Annabeth's forehead. They both sat for awhile occupying themselves with little things; Annabeth reading, and then switching back to making her last-minute party list. Jason, placing his glasses on and doing studying for Greek history. Little did anyone know, Jason did actually wear glasses; but he just chose not to tell anyone because he had a fear of getting made fun of.

When the sun started to slowly disappear And night was at brink of rising, Annabeth began to slowly move from her stiffen position and stand. Jason looked up from his book and stared at Annabeth with a mix of admiration and sadness. "Where are you headed?" Jason asked now standing and making steps toward the other blonde. "Well," Annabeth started, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears, "i was headed to go see Percy, he had asked me to come by and see him." Surprisingly, Jason seemed slightly upset, which was a shock considering Annabeth thought he wouldn't have cared. "Oh," Was all he replied with a raised eyebrow. Jason took off his glasses and turned around, placing them on the shelf. "Have fun." "Are you angry?" Annabeth asked furrowing her eyebrows together, and making her way toward the blue eyed boy. "No," Jason said shaking his head and looking everywhere but Annabeth; but she knew all to well the anger hidden behind his mask. "i'm fine. Why would i be mad." But rather than teasing him, she decided it was best to leave it alone rather than to start another fight. "Alright." Gently, Annabeth took his jaw into her hand and turned his head toward her; standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his lips. It was the first true romantic moment the two had shared, and it meant more than some could describe.

"So," Percy said adjusting his sweater onto his chest. "Have you gotten everything done?" Annabeth, who had gone back to her cabin to change, smiled in bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she had spend time with Percy like this. His hair was messy, like he had just woken up from a nap, and he wore a smile that showed how nervous he was, but joyed all at the same time. "Indeed i have; the last step is just getting it all up tomorrow morning." Their conversation continued on for awhile, jokes exchanged and smile wide and open. The two sat under the stars; and sat quiet, listening to the sounds of the sea and everything around them. Each wave jumped and skipped, as a duckling would playing with its siblings. The moon, mother duck, watched her children: skip, fall, and run among each other, laughing and crying among all other ducklings ran, and ran, and ran, until they fell, and one by one, they grew tired, eventually no longer able to play. Hand in Hand, Annabeth and Percy listened to the baby ducklings slowly fall silent, and their mother eventually grew dim and fell with her children; waiting for a word from anyone or anything. "Annabeth," Percy stated sitting up and looking over at Annabeth. "Yes?" Annabeth asked now sitting up herself. "I know that you're not a very lovey-mushy person, but i don't think i tell you this enough. Annabeth Chase, i love you. If i could make a list of all the words every created in human history, and circle every single one of them that we're you; i would have a blank list. No words or songs could describe my love for you, and no point on earth could capture your beauty. Annabeth Chase, you are my definition of infinity. When i think of infinity i think of nothing in comparison, i think of a void that can never be filled, controlled, or restrained. I think of the infinite wonders of space and how over the hundreds of years we have tried to understand and know everything there is to, we can't. No one can understand infinity and all her glorious beauty. And that is one thing no one will understand; She cant be tamed; nor defined. No amount of study or microscopic lenses can help anyone understand her. You are infinity Annabeth chase, you are a everlasting deck of cards that strikes no end. Annabeth Chase you are my definition of love, of pain, and infinity; and i would be lying if i said i was striving for anything more than what i have; because iv'e learned that if you're looking for something somewhere than where you already are, than you're not going to find it. It pains me to think the world will someday no longer have you, or that some people will never know you like i do, because Annabeth Chase you are an extraordinary person. You are infinate, and you are match that ceases no end. I Love You."

By the time Percy was done Annabeth was drowning in her own tears. No amount of 'im sorry' could fix the damage that she had created. Saying "i love you" through all that she had done would be as if she was laying with a smile. But eventually she swam her way out of the ocean she was drowning in and looked Percy in the eyes and opened her lips, but when she began to speak, nothing came out. "Annabeth, i don't understand, whats wrong?" Percy said while holding the blonde in his arms. Annabeth looked into percy's eyes, and took a deep breath, "Iv'e made a terrible mistake."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, So i know the setting in this chapter is WAY behind but i'll get it all up to date, trust me guys. So i'm so sorry about the whole wait i had just got so busy and etc. but thank you to the two people who send me messages asking about the story! but anyway i have a new tumblr its .com my page isn't done and its kinda a mess right now but hopefully it'll be done soon so feel free to follow if you'd like! anyway not much going on here so i'll shut up and let you read. (Im not sure if i need to say this but ill do it anyway? i don't own pjo etc yeah ok lmao. Oh and theres no smut in this chapter but i'm writing the next chapter at this moment so i can get it out tomorrow hopefully! and i do think everyone will enjoy it so yeah okay ill shut up now.)

From the ceiling clung smoke, and hung spider webs. Hair jumped up and down while mouths smiled wide and cups bounced off one another, eyes meeting as well as one night stands. the date was October 31st, and the time was 10:41 Pm.

Annabeth smiled and mingled with everyone, graciously accepting the gratitude and appreciation for the wonderful party pouring from all mouthes. Since last night Annabeth had been avoiding her boyfriend more than ever; with the breakdown she had last night and almost telling him about jason, percy had been non stop about trying to get Annabeth to talk about her "terrible mistake." She filled herself throughout the day with training and prepping for the party, trying to make any last minute adjustments in decorations, music playlist, or anything really that could come to mind.

Annabeth had made her way over Amelia and her boyfriend miles. Amelia had on a short black skirt with a yellow stripped top, and antennas swaying back and forth a-top her head. Miles on the other hand went with a classic Hercules outfit, class humor. "This is amazing! i cant remember the last time we had a great party, let alone a party at all!" shouted Amelia, of the Apollo Cabin. "Thanks, i tried!" Annabeth said with a smile. "Well you did awesome!" Said Miles, while he wrapped a loving arm around Amelia. But before Annabeth got a chance to thank him for the complement, she felt an arm wrap around her own waist. Before she could turn and scold whoever had placed an arm around her, lips connected with her own and her heart dropped immediately knowing who it was. When she opened her eyes, hers met with bright green ones, and a smirk appeared across Percy's face. "Ill be right back guys, sorry." Annabeth said to Amelia, and miles while giving one last charming smile before being pulled aside by Percy. "What the hell Perseus?" Annabeth said while be pulled away. "Oh so all of a sudden, you storm away with some big secret, and now you're mad at me?" Percy asked. He had taken her behind the pavilion, away from the crowds and clusters of people. "It's just i'd rather not talk about this now." Annabeth folded her arms, the cat whiskers on her face adding dramatic effect. "Of course, well i guess ill go see how Jasons doing and come back later to check up on you," But when Percy had said the word 'Jason' Annabeths immediate reaction was to smile, but since she couldn't do that she fought back with a frown; turning her face into an awkward combination of the both. "Annabeth?" Percy Asked, highly suspicious. "What?" Annabeth responded innocently. "why'd you.." Percy looked over her for a second; the way her knees buckled,her legs crossed over one another, and how she bit her cheek and kept suppressing a smile. "I swear to the gods. Annabeth, are you fucking kidding me?" By this time Annabeth could see the rage in Percy's eyes, and this slightly scared her. "Percy, please calm down, i need to go back, but whatever you think it is, it's not i can explain." But he said nothing in response, eyebrows only furrowed in anger and confusion. Annabeth placed a kiss on His lips, and another "i love you" kiss on his cheek. What scared Annabeth most was not the anger, the look in his eyes, or his body language, but yet the silence he spoke.

Frantically Annabeth rushed back to the Pavilion and searched relentlessly for Jason; her heart pounded inside her chest and her breathing slowed. Music Blared, Lights Flashed, and Face after face passed but she couldn't find the one she needed to see. Finally, After Minutes of Pushing her way through crowds, she saw Jason standing with Eric, a boy from the Ares Cabin. She ran up, almost tripping over her own feet. "Hey, Eric, I'm sorry to intrude but can i borrow Jason for one second?" Eric too, flashed a suspicious look, but Annabeth flashed her smile once more and all was well. "Sure." And with that, Eric nodded and walked away. "What was that abo-" but before Jason could finish annabeth cut him off. "Jason you need to go now, I-I was talking with Amelia and Miles and Then Percy came and we started talking, and then i got annoyed and then h-he said your name and i-" before Annabeth could finish, she was once more cut off. "Annabeth, why do i need to go?" Jason said trying to calm the blonde down. "Percy knows, he figured it out and i'm one-hundred percent sure hes looking for you right now. You need to leave and go to your cabin, _now." _Jason was already being pushed out of the pavilion before he had time to question or respond any further. "Annab-" But again like clockwork Annabeth cut him off. "_Go." _And with no further words he was gone.

Hands now shaking, Annabeth looked once more through the crowd for the pair of flashing green eyes. She knew Percy would be looking for Jason the minute the gears clicked in his head, she just didn't know what he would do when he approached Jason. "Annabeth!" a voice called from behind. She turned and was faced with Marcus, a boy from the Ares cabin. Yet her attention was not with the stumpy brunet dressed in a toga, but the tall, dark haired boy 20 feet behind him. For a second time seemed to have stopped, and all was still while their eyes connected. In his green eyes she saw a wild look that she'd never seen before, it was a mixture of both sadness and anger, an emotion that barely crossed with Percy, and it frightened her to no end. And in her eyes he saw pure fear, fear of the mistake she had made. And then they _ran, _She after him, and him after Jason.

There was no use in calling his name, or even stopping to take a breath, because he wouldn't stop, and neither would she. Annabeth knew the only way to stop him was to catch up, but he was significantly ahead by a few feet. taking a leap of faith she braced herself, pushed her legs as fast as they could go, and jumped forward with all the force she had, landing on top of the dark haired boy. It had now become a fight to see who could outmatch the other in strength; Percy, fueled by anger and determination, flipped himself on his back, leaving Annabeth on the ground- on her back- and gasping for air. With the open opportunity to make a run, Percy pushed himself up on his palms, and planted his feet in the ground to run. But before he could, Annabeth wrapped her hands around his ankle and pulled percy back down as quick as she could without getting dragged too far in the dirt. With her elbows and knees now covered in dirt and grass stains, Annabeth was furious. Annabeth clawed her way up to percy, now holding him down under her with all the weight she could. "Listen to me," She hissed while pushing down against the strength of percy's fighting body. "There are better ways to handle this, we could t-" But before she could dish out her rational solutions, percy interrupted. "Oh right," he grunted, pushing against her arms which held him down, "and then everything will be just fine like before right? You'll go back to your nightly visits with jason, _just visiting_ in his cabin." He said these words so spitefully Annabeth could hear his heart breaking. She felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes, but she knew now was not the time, they needed to talk inside. "Listen, Perseus, i know i can't hold you here forever, and eventually i'll have to let you go. But if you would just give me fifteen minutes to talk about this with you, ill leave you to whatever way you want to handle this." Percy's arms let up and he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, "Fifteen minutes, thats it?" Annabeth let her arms loosen up, and took a deep breath out. "Fifteen minutes."

"Well," Percy said standing across from Annabeth. She took a moment to look around the room, water bottles scattered here and there, the smell of a warm summers day and the ocean breeze. And then Annabeth began to sit on the edge of the bed and weep. She did not cry, but she wept, for the damage she had done to the two closest people she loved dearly. It had been a selfish choice, to act on impulse and do what she wanted without taking into account that it would not last forever. And though her mind had been filled with much knowladge, and so many stories and books, She made a choice that pleased no one but herself. A choice that she would later pay for. Percy sat down on the end of the chest across from his bed and let the tears he was holding back so strongly, fall onto his cheeks. The two sat in silence for sometime, letting the cabin fill with the sobs of Annabeth and the silent cries of Percy. But after sometime Percy opened his mouth to speak,"I don't even know what to say to you Annabeth, that's just how speechless i am. You know, i heard the rumors, i heard all about you two but i told myself 'no, not Annabeth, never in a million years. why would she ever do anything like that?' but here we are. See, i don't know how i didn't figure it out sooner, i guess im just so oblivious to everything you do and in my eyes you can do no wrong; and im as surprised as anyone that you would do this to me, but piper? your best friend? I just want to know why? what in hell could have caused you to do something like this? Annabeth i love you more than any words can describe, but should i? do you love me?" Percy began to wipe his eyes again, hoping to stop the amount of tears coming out. Annabeth looked up, her eyes watery and puffy, "Why would you ask that? Of course i love you, i cant believe you would even-" Percy stood up now yelling and looking down at annabeth, "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" this was the first time he had ever raised his voice with anyone, and this was a side Annabeth had not seen. "I don't know why i did it! but im sorry! i know i made a mistake!" She was now stuttering with every word and wiping her eyes constantly. Percy shook his head and started walking toward the door, which annabeth immediately started after. "where are you going?" She asked grabbing his arm and looking up into his eyes. Percy pulling his arm away with a look of hurt and pain in his expression, "Im going to tell piper." Annabeth immediately threw herself in front of the door and moved her hand of the handle so percy couldn't grab it. "Please don't, i promise ill tell her, but please not right now, please." Percy looked down at Annabeth with what looked like sympathy, but she couldnt tell. "im sorry, but she deserves to know the truth." Percy slid his hand over Annabeth's and turned the door handle, causing the door to swing open and annabeth to stumble backwards against it.

Within seconds they were at it again, with Annabeth running on Percy's tail and Percy running as fast as he could. Again, Annabeth tackled percy to the ground, but this time while taking him down, the back of her leg came in contact with the end of a sharp branch and she began to feel the familiar sting of an open wound. While turning to examine the wound percy slipped from her reach and running once more. But before she could take a look at the damage done to her leg, she was up again running to the Aphrodite cabin. Annabeth was too far behind percy to stop him, so when he approached the door she stopped. She could feel her heart began to beat faster, and her stomach began to drop. But when percy opened the door, but didn't walk in and stood with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows, she began to run up to the cabin, in morbid fear something had happened to piper. But as Annabeth approached the cabin next to percy, and saw what was inside she too showed n expression of furrowed eyebrows and wide eyes. Inside the cabin was indeed piper, alive and well, but inside the cabin was not only piper, but Jason too. The two of them were hugging, looking into one another's eyes smiling, but when Percy and Annabeth had intruded, the two turned toward the door, turning a shade of bright pink. Annabeth was the first to speak, "Piper?" Her words came out with the slightest bit of jealousy. She had been so used to her being in Jason's arms and him smiling at her like that she didn't know how to feel when it was someone else in his arms. "Um, hi, Annabeth and Percy..i was going to wait to share the news but..well i guess you can see!" Pipers smile warmed the whole room, though Annabeth and Percy still had no idea as to what she was referring to. Seeing the confusion in there faces, Piper let out a light laugh and opened her smiling mouth once more to speak, "Jason and i are back together!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Okay at this point I have no excuse I'm just lazy and I'm so sorry guys. I know this isn't much and I had a second half to this but realized I wanted to elaborate on in and turn it into the next chapter. Because of course I would rather give you a really good next chapter than just a "filler" for lost time. I really love you guys because I leave for my latin competition tomorrow and have spent the time I should be packing writing this fic because I really wanted to get something out by the end of this week and this is the only time I had this "weekend" so I didn't it now! also I started on this story at like 2 in the morning 4 days ago and had most of it written, but mind you there was a storm going on, and my power went out, and thus I lost internet connection, thus my page automatically refreshed and nothing was saved (: So instead of screaming and losing it I took a break and closed my computer and decided to come back to it today. hope you guys enjoy! and I'm not going to say ill be posting soon because I'll jinx it but lets hope lmao.)

It hit like a thousand weights crashing down all at once. The words, more confusing than any prophecy, the smile, burning more than a thousand suns combined. Annabeth could not explain the emotion she felt. Anger? Jealousy? Regret? They combined into one melody of pain. "You're back together?" Annabeth asked, trying her best not to show how she truly felt. Piper titled her head slightly, "Yes we are...Annabeth are you okay?" Apparently Annabeth had not done a very good job of concealing her emotions, though nevertheless she smiled and shook her head. "Of course, I'm just...shocked is all, but excited to the fullest of course." But Piper was not convinced; her eyes shifted from Annabeth to Percy and back to Annabeth as if to say, what is she not telling me?Though Piper was wrong to assume Percy understood the situation, because of all the people in the room he was the least to have any idea as to what was happening. He now, as of minutes ago, knew full and well the relationship Jason and Annabeth had grown to have. Yet Still he, nor Annabeth, knew why Jason would make such a reckless move.

"I don't mean to be rude, and I'm excited you guys are here to hear the news, but why exactly are you here?" Piper spoke, glancing between the blond and dark haired boy. Annabeth's brain racked for Any excuse, anything at all that would be stupid enough that they would come all this way. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot," She spoke casually as to buy more time. "Well, we were in Percy's cabin a few minutes ago, and I was lecturing him on how he should really clean up because we have inspections tomorrow, and even if I am grading inspections, I won't go easy on him just because he's my boyfriend." Jason seemed unamused by the words coming out of Annabeth's mouth knowing full and well why she was here. She had entered the cabin out of breath trailing behind Percy because she was chasing after him, begging him not to say anything to her best friend of the tragic mistake she made. Her cheeks were flushed red from the many times she had wiped them; trying so desperately to keep every tear from rolling down her face. Her legs were beaten and scratched from the many falls she took, to focused on chasing her target, ambitious as always. Yet she stood before him, smiling and still lying through her pain, to keep the dire secret she must, and hurt the people she cares about the most. "And so Percy was saying how he was going to get around to it, but I know Percy better than anyone and knew he wouldn't. So then I started lecturing how he should get a planner so that he could put all his plans out and keep organized." Annabeth continued her story when she heard the familiar words of Percy spoken under his breath, "Yes because it's me who needs to sort my life out." Annabeth laughed a little and kept going, as to pretend nothing had happened. "But Percy said planners were useless and that he didn't need one. So we started arguing back and forth and he said "you know, why don't we go ask piper, she's level headed and has some sense." so we both raced here as fast as we could to ask you, and well…" Annabeth shrugged as to say 'nothing much more to tell' but indeed there were a lot of faults with her story. Most of the events in the story didn't make sense, and Annabeth was not a very good liar considering most of the time she was too blunt to care what others think so she spoke her mind. Piper would have expected Annabeth knew that she didn't believe this lie, as she did know, but continued to smile and laugh. The room had a dense aurora of tension, each knowing the other was being dishonest but no one saying a word. "Well, it's glad to see you two have your priorities sorted out. If it counts for anything I wouldn't get a planner, no one has a planner but prude's Annabeth, didn't you know?" Jason finally spoke after minutes of remaining silent. Piper was confused as to why there was such a bitter undertone in his voice, but graciously accepted the kiss he placed on her head. "I'll be heading out love, see you soon?" Jason spoke smiling directly at piper. As he spoke these words Annabeth felt the utmost Rancor run through her blood. "And you two as well." Jason continued while walking out of the cabin. "I think we're going to go ahead and leave too. Sorry we came, it was a really rather a dumb argument." Annabeth said biting the inside of her cheek. "Oh, it's fine, but alright? I'll see you soon." Piper gave a small wave and watched as the two left.

"A Planner? That's the best you could do?" Percy said walking stiffly and slightly increasing his pace. "So you're criticizing my improv? I fully understand you're angry and we still need to talk but you act like you could do any better? What else was I supposed to sa-" Percy interrupted Annabeth so abruptly she stopped thinking altogether. "The truth." Annabeth stayed quiet for the next few seconds, staying closely to Percy's side; listening to the dying crowd far away the pavilion. It seemed ages ago she was there, laughing with friends as if nothing had happened. Yet it was only hours ago that her life was balanced, and now she was here: both boys hating her, her best friend distrusting her, and feeling alone as ever. It took about 12 more steps for Annabeth to realize she was walking very quickly to keep up with Percy and turned to him, "What are you getting at?" "I don't know what you mean." said Percy continuing on and even increasing his speed. "Whatever you're doing, please don't. You're angry and reckless right now, whatever you do you're going to regret it." Annabeth said now trying her best to slow him down, because his mission was now very clear, and that was to reach Jason. "And how exactly do you know it's me who's so reckless?" Percy said in Another spiteful tone. "Because in case your anger has clouded your judgment too, I know you better than almost anyone, even if you are mad at me." Annabeth now was worrying as they were only feet from Jason. "Yeah, well I guess you're right," Percy now jogged the rest of the way to Jason, "Hey Jason!" Jason was now turning and Annabeth could feel all the oxygen leaving her lungs.

As soon as Jason turned, Percy's fist met his jaw in one smooth transition, and like clockwork Jason turned and Returned the favor before even taking a moment to process what had just happened. Annabeth couldn't think, he hands went numb, her legs stiff, arms immobile, voice mute. It took her seeing both boys drag each to the floor, now covered in blood and taking hit after hit to the stomach for her to remember she was still alive. "Enough the both of you!" She yelled as loud as she could without someone hearing. "You fucked my girlfriend!" Percy said between punches. "And now you're playing Piper too?" Jason regained his turn and Began to spoke as he gripped Percy's shirt between his fingers, "You think I forced her?" He said with a blow to the chest, "She came back to me! Day after day! Obviously, I was doing something you couldn't!" Annabeth had now seen enough and well heard enough. "PERSEUS JACKSON AND JASON GRACE, WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING ON THE FLOOR LIKE ANIMALS? STOP AND GET UP NOW." Lights in nearby cabins began to turn on and Annabeth felt the anxiety in her body build. Both boys stood in angry silence for seconds before they started their verbal argument again. "Even if she came to you, you were by best friend! Does friendship mean nothing to you!" Percy continued yelling. Annabeth gripped his arm as tightly as she could and continued to pull but he did not budge, persistent in fighting this battle as he did with all. But to this argument Jason did not contradict, he only shook his head. Covered in blood, half his, half not, he shook his head and walked away with the same sulky look on his face. "So suddenly you don't have a smug comment to that? Come back and fight me coward!" But to Percy's words Jason said nothing, only kept walking. And with these actions Annabeth tugged Percy's Arm one last time, "Perseus, _let's go_."


	7. Chapter 7

It was about Midnight when they finally reached Percy's cabin, and about 2 a.m. before Percy would finally let Annabeth heal all his wounds. As expected, many more arguments took place. The "You don't love me" Cries and the "Don't touch me" screams and of course, the "I just want to help you" tears followed. Annabeth awoke with a red-soaked rag clenched in her hands and a pounding head. Percy lay on the other side of the bed, mouth open from snoring and dried blood over the slow healing cut on his lip. There were several other bruised places on his body, but none that were of Annabeth's concern at the moment. What time was it? Had she missed inspections? Inspections that she was supposed to be doing? As her brain racked with endless questions she glanced over to the alarm clock on the other side of Percy's bed: **7:13 A.M**. She laid back down on the bed in relief, inspections took place at 8:30 and she didn't have to report to the big house till 8:15. This meant she had time to recap on the horrible events of what happened last night. As her mind flashed from images of Running after Percy, seeing Jason and Piper together, and Percy and Jason beating one another tears began to fill her eyes. With trembling hands, Annabeth wiper her now free flowing tears and sat up to check on Percy. He was still as he was 5 hours ago, knuckles purple, eye's blue, and lips parted with dried blood. Annabeth checked the alarm clock, now paranoid of the time passing and how quickly it seemed to be going. **7:18 A.M**. Continuing to wipe the tears from her eyes, she stood and trudged to the drawer that held her spare clothes. She kept a pair of shorts, shirt, and undergarments in Percy's cabin in case of times she spent the night. This situation wasn't exactly the one she had in mind but nevertheless, it all worked out the same.

Entering the bathroom with clothes in one hand and the other occupied by wiping tears, Annabeth shut the door behind her and prepared a shower. When she had begun to remove her shirt, a knock at the door filled her ears. With caution, she opened the door to observe the last person she expected to see, Percy. Annabeth took a deep breath, now filled with fear, "Oh..did you need something?" Despite all the accounts she had with Jason, Annabeth hadn't been passed much besides small intimate touches with Percy, as ironic as it was. So, though Jason had seen her naked multiple times, and she had sex multiple times, there was something sitting in the bottom of her stomach when Percy saw her simply without a shirt. A feeling almost as innocent as a school crush flushed over her body, and filled each and every corner, making Annabeth's face glow with red warmth . "Well, i needed to shower, if that answers your question." Annabeth was taken aback by Percy's tone; not harsh, yet not inviting either, more forced and automatic than anything else. "Are you asking me to leave?" She said a bit hurt. "No...i'm," It took Percy a second to consider his words. "I'm asking for your help." "For my help to shower?" Annabeth replied. Percy laughed lightly but stopped quickly as it began to become painful; he stepped in and shut the door behind him, now allowing the room to once more continue to fill with warm, moist air. "Yes, Annabeth, your help to shower, considering I'm a bit of a mess right now." Percy continued to comfortably undress, but it took distraction conversation for Annabeth to bring herself to unclothe without ultimately being consumed by fear. " Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved beyond end that you're awake," - At this point she began taking off her shorts- "But how exactly are you awake? You have to be exhausted physically and mentally, plus you've only had but 5 hours of sleep." With courage, Annabeth progressed to removing her undergarments. "Well you're right, i am exhausted," Percy said removing the last bit of clothes on him "But when you got up, it's like my body knew you weren't there, and I couldn't go back to sleep no matter how long I laid there with my eyes closed desperately trying, and trust, me I was. I figured I had to shower sometime today and if I couldn't sleep I might as well do it now while I had your help...you know, it's hard to be angry with you when you look so incredibly beautiful." Annabeth felt every part of her growing redder by the second, and the feeling in the bottom of her stomach only grew. She smiled, but spoke with actions, not words, by grabbing Percy's hand and leading him to the shower.

Surprisingly no tears were shed, but rather the opposite. They laughed, danced, and held one another, tired and empty, needing each other more than ever. Percy took Annabeth in his arms once more, running his fingers through her hair and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know, I do love you; even if I tried not to I couldn't." It was at this point Annabeth took Percy's hands off her shoulder's and laced them within hers. "You do know, I love you too," Annabeth said placing a kiss on Percy's purple knuckles. "And even if I do things I regrettably can't explain I still love you unconditionally." Percy removed his hands from Annabeth's grip and placed them around her once more, further embracing the blissful moment they shared. Once seconds had passed, Annabeth returned to her original task of helping Percy clean himself up. As Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's hair to get the last of the conditioner out, she felt him sway back and forth unconsciously under her hands, and his eyes began to grow heavy. "Percy?" Annabeth questioned. Percy hummed a slight "Hmm?" As his eyes continued to weigh down with the seconds passing. "Stay awake, I'm almost done I promise." she cooed now brushing off any remains of soap. "Okay." Percy murmured in what sounded like a dazed state of hypnosis. Annabeth reached behind Percy and turned the water off, feeling the effects of the absence of warmth immediately. Once she had both Percy and herself wrapped in a towel, Annabeth lead her green eyed boy back to the bed he once laid in and sat next to him, hand in hand, until he was able to sleep. After Percy had finally let his eyes rest, Annabeth glanced at the clock: **7:47 A.M**. With all the remaining strength she had in her, she stood to dress.

The sun had begun to rise, not fully adjusted in its place above the ground, but just tall enough to peek above the one hill camp half blood held. The grass breathed in the glow held on its tips by the morning dew drops, releasing a smell of crisp nostalgia into the air. The left side of the big house was aglow from the rising yellow flash in the east, the chairs outside swaying back and forth from the light south wind. Annabeth opened the door with ease and found a note on the table next to a clipboard and pen. _Left to restring bow's before morning practice started, Chiron. _Annabeth took the pen and clipboard in hand and started on, wistfully heading towards the first cabin on the list: _Jason's. _Within about 3 minutes of walking, she reached her destination. Annabeth once more felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach, but not the same as she had with Percy twenty minutes ago, a new feeling arose. A feeling of regret, heartache, bitterness, and uneasiness. The cabin doors didn't lock, but it was usually in regards to courtesy campers didn't invite themselves into others cabins. So Annabeth knocked lightly three times, each bringing a new feeling. Remorse? Excitement? Disappointment? She felt so many things at once she couldn't distinguish one from another. After about fifteen seconds of waiting, She gathered all the courage she possessed and opened the door, " Cabin Inspections," But when she walked in Jason was in the same state Percy was when Annabeth woke for the first time. Jason's jaw was purple, and his knuckles matching. His shirt tarnished with dirt and blood stains, along with his eye a notable shade of maroon. "_Jason_ I'm h-" When Annabeth spoke louder the second time, Jason awoke with a start, almost falling off the bed in his surprised state. "Here for cabin inspections," Annabeth said finishing her sentence, avoiding eye contact and starting her job. Jason's room in its current state was about the furthest thing from clean as you could get, with dirty clothes in every corner, papers everywhere but the trash, and shoes thrown everywhere. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence until Annabeth spoke once more, "Well..you really outdid yourself this time. The cabin looks amazing I don't know how you even got it this cl-" "cut the shit Annabeth," Jason said sitting up, momentarily resting his face in his hands, then standing up. "Don't try and pin this on me as if it was my fault, Your boyfriend was the one who couldn't control his emotions-" But before Jason could finish, he was interrupted. "_Gods_ you're such an _asshole_, Jason," Annabeth began reading from the list so she could leave as soon as possible as to avoid an argument. "One: Beds made? _**No.**_" Jason scoffed, "So now you're going to play the '_You're such an asshole!' _card," he said as to mock Annabeth, " just because I'm now 'dating' piper? Aren't you the one who not to long ago came storming into my room screaming '_How could you do this to piper?_' What's-"

"Two: Organized bookshelf, or in order to an extent? _**No.**_"

"-so different now? Because we had sex a few times? For someone who's so intelligent, can you not see how selfish and biased you're being? You think now that you're in good terms with Percy I would sit here and wait for you? So that you could have both of us and get everything you want, is that it?"

"Three: absence of materi- Oh so now it's "just because we had sex a few times." It's no longer "please don't go Annabeth." Or "you look so beautiful Annabeth." You act as if I didn't mean anything; the least I ever did for you is say I was going to tell Percy before I did, and you can't even tell me you're going to date my best friend again? Yes, I am angry about you dating Piper because I couldn't have had a warning? And yes, I did come "storming" into your room angry because I was upset you broke her heart without reason, but then everything happened and things became so much more complicated than they were before. This was never about me getting what I wanted! You think I came in here and wanted to ruin my relationship with my boyfriend and my best friend? You think I came in here wanting to have sex with you?"

"Yes, of course, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I decided to date piper again, my humble apologies. I'll make sure to from now on write you all my activities, would you like correspondence sen-"

Annabeth was now fuming, enraged at the audacity Jason had. Before he could finish his sentence she smiled, a brilliant plan had now filled her mind,"You know, you're right Jason," Annabeth spoke softly,setting the clipboard down on the desk next to her. " I shouldn't care what you do. I've been inconsiderately brash and reckless, and haven't even been considerate of how you feel." Annabeth began making strides towards Jason and when she stood before him, wrapped her Arm's around his waist, pulling him closer, she leaned her head back and connected their lips. Jason was overwhelmed with confusion, they had gone from arguing to kissing in a matter of less than 10 seconds. "Well," Jason said as Annabeth worked her way up and down his jaw, leaving no skin untouched or neglected. "I'm glad to see you understand what I've been saying this whole time." Annabeth continued to smile and connected their lips once more, "mmhm." She replied, giving silent agreeance. "I think we should get you cleaned up," Annabeth spoke, sliding her hands up Jason's shirt, feeling the body she once knew so well.

Again the cycle repeated of undressing, warm air filling the room, and unexplainable feelings. Annabeth took Jason's hand, pulling him behind her into the tepid water and connected their lips again. He took the first opportunity possible and ran his hands up and down Annabeth's body, exploring every piece of skin he had left untouched for so long and eventually found himself entangled in her legs. It seemed it was now Jason, this time, who was left breathless and incoherent, unable to catch his breath and keep up with the rapid pace Annabeth was moving. She began by trailing her nails up and down his back, and moved her lips from Jason's mouth to his jaw, purring lightly. Taking matters into his own hands, Jason moved one of his hands from under Annabeth to her clit and began rubbing it slowly between his thumb and forefinger. Annabeth's head tilted back and she sighed a moan, eyes closed and lips parted. Yes, it was true she did dislike Jason very much, and yes it was true that he was one of the biggest jerks she knew, but he knew her body better than anyone else, and she hated him for it. Involuntarily, Annabeth began to thrust her hips forward to the rhythm of Jason's hand and was soon moaning his name in agony. "Jason, please." Annabeth begged, tightening her grip on his shoulders. Jason's face flooded with the same smirk that filled the room when he knew he got what he wanted, and increased the friction of his fingers slightly. It didn't take too long before Jason was thrusting in Annabeth, and their moans one synchronized sound.

Though her eyes fluttered with lust and her hands shook, there was a slight difference in the way she said his name, and her heart didn't quite beat the same it once did. Given any other time, Annabeth would have been almost not able to breathe, the rush of her instincts telling her everything was wrong and the way Jason said her name would have been enough to have melted her. But though Jason was smart, he did not realize this was an act of war, for the ability Annabeth once had to feel for him was buried under the hate and loathing caused by the look of pain in Percy's eyes.

"Gods you know you're beautiful, you drive me so insane sometimes I don't know what to do." Jason said admiring Annabeth from his still messy bed. "I know," Annabeth replied grabbing her clipboard, "But you should really clean your room, just because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to pass you." Jason signed shifting his position, "You're off so soon?" Annabeth scoffed almost immediately, "yes? Just because we had sex a few times doesn't mean anything," she said as to mock Jason, "besides, I still have other cabins to inspect." Jason let out a slight "Mmmhm." but dropped the subject fairly quickly. When Annabeth left the cabin she smiled and turned to Piper's cabin.

It was a well thought out plan, but that was not to say it would go well. Before she could get her third knock in Piper was at the door smiling, "Come in!" And Annabeth did just that. "Oh Piper, I already knew your cabin would look great, but I came to talk about something else." At these words, Piper's reaction turned from smiling to confusion, but Annabeth reassured her quickly. "Oh, no nothing bad of course. You see, I was just at Jason's cabin because you know it's first on the list, and he was asleep so I had to let myself in. well, he kept going on in his sleep about you and saying "you can't tell Piper! It's a surprise!" and so-" But before Annabeth had a chance to speak Piper interrupted angrily.

"What? He knows I hate surprises! I'm sorry to cut you off Anna I just need to go talk to him before he does anything else. That's so annoying, I'll talk to you later, have fun with the cabin inspections though!"

"Pip-"

"Sorry i have canoeing soon after this so this is my only time to talk-"

"I-"

"See you soon, love you!"

And with that Piper walked out the door. Annabeth smiled, for it seemed her pawns were moving in the right direction.


End file.
